Déchu
by empathia
Summary: Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine. La résistance s'est concertée, elle doit détruire la base Starkiller pour empêcher le Premier Ordre de décimer les planètes du système dans lequelle elle s'est réfugiée. Pendant ce temps Rey qui a été kidnappée par Kylo Ren réussi à s'échapper. ... résumé entier dans le prologue ...
1. Prologue

**Me voici avec un Reylo, c'est mon crush du moment, je ne m'en lasse pas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire à propos de cette fiction si ce n'est que j'ai pas mal d'idée. Alors oui j'écris les chapitres au feeling, ce qui n'est pas forcement une bonne idée, mais bon tant pis :')**

 **Je crois que FF veut ma mort, c'est tellement compliqué de poster un chapitre et en plus ça fait des gros k.k**

Résumé :

La résistance s'est concertée, elle doit détruire la base Starkiller pour empêcher le Premier Ordre de décimer les planètes du système dans lequelle elle s'est réfugiée. Pendant ce temps Rey qui a été kidnappé par Kylo Ren réussi à s'échapper.  
Une fois que Finn, Han et Chewie, chargés pour mission de déposer des explosifs, afin de désactiver les boucliers et ainsi détruire l'arme ultime, arrivent sur la base. Ils retrouvent Rey qui va les aider dans cette tâche.  
Mais Han Solo trouve la mort de la main de son fils emportant avec lui les espoirs de Rey.

 **DÉCHU**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **D** es gerbes d'étincelles faisaient irruption dans l'air à chaque fois que les deux sabres s'entrechoquaient. Et l'atmosphère se réchauffait à mesure que le combat perdurait, faisant fondre la neige sur leur passage. Rey à bout de force, essayait en vain de raviver le peu du désir de vengeance qui l'avait habité plutôt, mais celui-ci n'avait duré uniquement les premières secondes du combat, avant que son sabre laser ne se révèle beaucoup trop lourd à porter pour elle. La Force qui l'avait habitée quelque instant auparavant, avait dorénavant complètement disparu, et elle avait beau essayer de chercher au plus profond d'elle-même, seul un odieux sentiment de pitié venait toujours l'entravé dans sa recherche. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais lorsqu'elle regardait les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle, elle y décelait une tristesse qui atissait son empathie à son égard, comprimant sa poitrine. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues au moment où son sabre croisa à nouveau celui de Kylo Ren. La chaleur de leur lames qui vrombissait dû à l'énergie emmagasinée la fit suffoquer. Ses jambes fléchirent de plus en plus, elle était à bout et maintenant certaine de perdre se combat.

D'un geste brusque le maître des chevaliers de Ren abattu à nouveau son sabre dans sa direction, il voulait la voir tomber, lui faire du mal, la voir ramper à ses pieds, il voulait la forger en faire d'elle sa protégée. Mais cette fille n'était pas digne de porter l'arme de son ancêtre, elle devrait être en sa possession, à lui et non entre les mains d'une inexperimentée. Sa Force aussi surprenante fut-elle n'avait plus rien d'effrayant, à croire qu'elle avait tout simplement disparue.

La jeune femme perdit l'équilibre après un second assaut. À terre dans la neige, son arme toujours dans une main, elle était maintenant prise au piège, l'homme en noir la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Affolée, Rey essaya de reculer, mais brusquement il planta son sabre laser dans le sol, à quelques centimètre de son ventre. Lentement il s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste assuré il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses doigts gantés, lui caressant la joue gauche de son pouce.

— Tu as besoin d'un professeur et je peux t'aider, lui dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Choquée, Rey se contenta de le fixer la bouche entrouverte, puis la colère commença à affluer dans ses veines, s'insinuant en elle comme un poison. Comment osez-t-il lui demander cela ? Jamais elle ne pourrait être l'élève d'un meurtrier. _Jamais_. Il avait tué son père ! L'homme qui avait éveillé chez elle l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie, d'une vie meilleure. Une grimace prit place sur son visage, au moment où furieuse elle assena un violant coup de pied dans l'abdomen du chevalier qui s'efforça de rester debout. Il la sentait, sa force, elle était revenue. Cette constatation le fit sourire, la colère était la source de sa force. _Quelle ironie_ , pensa-t-il, déjà condamnée au côté obscure avant même que sa force ne s'éveille complètement.  
Rapidement la jeune pilleuse d'épave se releva et après un mouvement du poignet qui fit tournoyer son sabre dans les airs, elle l'abattit vers la tête de son ennemi.  
Kylo Ren ne vit pas la lame bleutée passer furtivement devant ses yeux, ce n'est qu'en sentant l'horrible brulure qui lui barrait le visage qu'il comprit qu'elle l'avait eu. Il hurla. Partagé entre la haine et l'admiration, il se mordit la lèvre pour concentrer la douleur vers un autre point de son corps, puis il essuya le sang qui coulait de son visage. Son coeur battait la chamade, elle l'avait presque rendu aveugle la garce, peu importe. Même estropié de quelque façon qu'il soit, il ne perdrait pas face à elle, elle n'était pas encore prête. Sa rage l'aveuglait, ses coups n'étaient pas précis, trop impulsive qu'elle était. Un peu comme lui à vrai dire, exempté le fait qu'il avait l'expérience et il pourrait la lui donner si elle lui laissait cette chance. Mais avant elle devrait lui remettre le sabre de son ancêtre.  
Rey soufflait fort, ses poumons la brulaient l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Elle sentait la force revenir peu à peu en elle, tout comme sa confiance. La compassion, n'avait plus lieu d'être, la vengeance reprenait le dessus et elle avait l'impression qu'elle se sentit pousser des ails. Prenant son sabre à deux mains, elle ferma les yeux serant aussi fort sur la garde qu'elle le pouvait, puis elle s'élança jusqu'à l'origine de tous ses maux. Blessé comme il était, l'achever se relèverait être une tâche facile. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à porter le coup de grâce une douleur effroyable s'empara d'elle. Du sang remonta dans le long de sa gorge et coula le long de ses lèvres en même temps qu'elle abaissa le regard vers son ventre transpercé d'une lame rouge et brûlante. Ses jambes ne la supportaient plus et elle s'écroula. Rylo Ren intervint en l'accompagnant dans sa chute, la gardant dans ses bras une fois assis sur le sol gelé.  
Rey sentait ses mains lui caresser les cheveux, tout en lui intiment de ravaler ses larmes. _Stupide_ , elle se sentait stupide d'avoir échouer alors que l'on avait versé tant d'espoir en elle. _Finn_ , elle voyait son corps qui gisait au loin, elle était désolée tellement désolée. Le sabre avait eu tord en la choisissant. À bout de force, elle luttait pour que ses yeux restent ouvert. Son assaillant avait fait disparaître la lame de son abdomen, elle n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer, mais au moins la désagréable sensation d'avoir un corps étranger en elle s'en alla. Une toux l'obligea à bouger son corps la faisant souffrir d'avantage, et elle lâcha son sabre. Elle cracha un nouveau filé de sang que l'homme essuya de son pouce ramassant l'arme au passage, puis levant sa main il libera la Force.  
Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience Kylo Ren s'était approché doucement de son cou et dans un souffle, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille.

— Tu me remercieras plus tard, Rey.

 **Un Kylo Ren un peu bipolaire, une Rey troublée par ses sentiments et du sang partout.**


	2. CHAPITRE I

**Hey, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre !**

 **Le deuxième ne devrait pas tarder ;)**

 **Merci à Iness, Rose-Eliade, PurpuleRain pour leur review.**

 **Réponses aux review :**

 ** _Iness_ : Merci beaucoup ! Et pour répondre à ta question, eh bien c'est compliqué car je peux écrire deux chapitres à la suite tout comme ne rien écrire durant un mois.**

 ** _PurpleRain_ : Merci à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

 _Dans l'obscurité grandissante._

* * *

 **R** ey se tenait fièrement debout, pointant son arme sur Kylo Ren qui était à terre, blessé mortellement. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose le tuer, comme il avait lâchement tué l'homme qui lui avait fait se sentir importante. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à lui asséner le coup de grâce, le sol se mit à trembler et tout devient noir. Elle était dans une pièce sombre où, aucune fenêtre, rien si ce n'était qu'une porte tout aussi sombre que l'espace qui l'entourait, lui faisait face. Ses habits habituels avaient été remplacé par un long vêtement noir, qui lui recouvrait d'un entier sa poitrine et ses jambes. Ses cheveux lâchés collaient à ses joues et son front qui luisait à cause de la sueur, une sensation que Rey n'appréciait pas du tout. Une voix robotique se fit entendre, lui disant de se rallonger, qu'elle risquait d'aggraver sa condition. _Quelle condition ?,_ se demandait-elle.  
Ses bras frêles frappaient sur la surface métallique et froide, priant pour que celle-ci puisse s'ouvrir, mais en vain. Un gémissement de désespoir et de douleur franchit ses lèvres, puis sans qu'elle ne bouge d'un pouce la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.  
Ses jambes, qui essayaient comme elles le pouvaient de la maintenir debout, entamaient des pas précipités et désordonnés, lui faisait quelque fois perdre l'équilibre. Zigzagant de couloir en couloir, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son souffle. L'effort ainsi qu'une sensation de brulure qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale en était la cause.  
L'étrange impression que, plus elle avançait plus les couloir lui semblait être interminable s'imposa à elle, brisant le peu d'espoir qui lui disait qu'elle pourrait quitter cet endroit saine et sauve. Tout était identique à la base Starkiller, les murs, le sol, le plafond, tous. Puis c'est là qu'elle le vit. Sa silhouette imposante, sa présence toujours aussi suffocante, qui la surplombait dans ce couloir obscure. Elle voulait partir, prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais c'était trop tard, il s'était déjà immiscé en elle et lui imposait sa volonté.

— Ce n'est pas encore le moment, entendit-elle juste avant de se faire happer à nouveaux par les ténèbres.

.

Le corps de Rey était allongée sur un lit drapé de noir, les traits de son visage étaient neutre et sa peau pâle. À ses côtés se trouvait une table basse, l'un des rares meubles de la pièce, où reposaient ses vêtements pliés. Brusquement ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar, où elle était encore prisonnière dans _cette_ base, Starkiller (du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait). Le simple fait d'y penser la fit frémir.  
Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de la pièce, puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour emporté par une frayeur intense qui lui prit d'abord l'estomac pour remonter dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement. L'adrénaline pulsait de son cerveau jusque dans ses veines, alimentant sa panique. C'était encore un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Pourquoi tout semblait si confus ? Elle s'était vue le battre, puis ensuite cette même chambre noire lui était apparue et, ... Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, son abdomen la brulait lui nouant la gorge à cause de la douleur. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle avait mal, beaucoup trop mal pour réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passé. L'envie d'hurler, lui prenait aux tripes. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de ce lit, mais il lui sembla que cette tâche allait être bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. À peine eut-elle fait un mouvement de bassin dans l'intension de se relever, qu'une désagréable sensation lui remonta jusque sa bouche. Un goût métallique imprégna son palet, c'était du sang. Retirant soudainement les draps qui la recouvraient Rey tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds. Mais alors que ceux-ci s'étaient appuyés contre le sol, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, la faisant violemment chuter contre la surface dure et glacée. La douleur était encore plus insupportable. Instinctivement Rey apposa sa main droite sur son ventre. Quelque chose d'irrégulier et mouillé rencontra ses doigts. S'appuyant de ses genoux, elle abaissa sa tête vers son abdomen. C'était du sang, encore et toujours du sang.  
Elle jura.  
Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter tout cela ? Jusqu'à hier elle ne connaissait rien de ce monde remplis de noirceur. Elle pensait avoir vécu le pire sur Jakku, obligée de piller des épaves pour subsister au final que de maigre ration. Mais là, elle s'était retrouvée dans un monde qu'elle ne maîtrisait encore moins. Où semblait régner que terreur et désolation. Essayant de réguler son souffle de façon à atténuer la douleur, Rey redoubla d'effort pour rassembler ses esprits. C'était difficile, elle avait tellement mal. Soudain un bruit d'air comprimé, caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une porte magnétique retentit ainsi que le son de pas courts et précipités qui cognaient contre le sol.  
Une main gantée entra dans son champs de vision. _Il_ était là. Kylo Ren.  
Lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger tout autour d'elle, Rey arrêta de respirer et ferma les yeux. Il allait l'achever, là maintenant. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit ses paupières, elle ne vit qu'une paire de gant négligemment posé sur le sol. Doucement, elle le sentit poser la paume de sa main sur son front. Rey était brulant, contrairement à la main de son geôlier qui elle était glacée, procurant un sentiment de bien être chez la jeune femme. Mais il la retira bien vite, laissant cette sensation s'évaporer avec son geste et se transformer en frustration.  
La douleur s'intensifiait, son ventre était en feu. Elle avait pensé qu'il l'achèverait, qu'attendait-il ? Qu'elle le supplie ?

— J'ai mal, essaya-t-elle d'articuler  
— Je sais, lui répondit-il d'une voix robotique.  
— Tue moi, lâcha-t-elle, un sanglot étranglé s'échappant de sa gorge.  
— Je ne peux point exaucer ton vœux, pilleuse d'épave.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, pour venir s'écraser contre le sol qu'elle regardait dans le vague. Il ne voulait pas l'achever, pourquoi ? Ne préférait-il pas qu'elle meurt ? Ainsi il pourrait revenir à sa petite vie parfaite, faite de crime et de terreur. Elle avait refusé d'aspirer à devenir son apprenti, il n'y avait donc plus rien chez elle qui pouvait l'intéresser.  
Lentement, elle se sentit soulever. Les muscles de son corps s'étaient relâchés, lui donnant l'impression d'être un pantin dans les bras de ce monstre. Pourtant, alors qu'il la portait vers le lit, Rey fut surprise par la délicatesse avec laquelle il la tenait dans ses bras. Doucement, elle se sentit toucher la surface plane du lit qui l'avait accueilli quelque instant plutôt. Son corps reprit sa place sur le matelas qui s'était affaissé pour mouler les courbures de son dos. La douleur à son abdomen était toujours aussi intense, mais pas au point de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience et cela elle le regretta.  
Un gémissement sourd s'échappa de sa bouche au moment où cet homme avait passé son bras sous son vêtement pour palper son ventre, côté droit. Les yeux grands ouvert, Rey suivit les mouvements de la main contre sa peau qui l'arpentait pour diriger ses doigts vers le pansement où jadis le blanc était sa couleur. C'était étrange comme sensation, car outre le fait que la douleur était insupportable, et que penser à cet homme lui donnait envie de le tuer. Sentir ses mains lui caresser le ventre agrémentait sa peau d'une chaire de poule dont elle n'était pas sûre de déchiffrer le sens.  
Rey ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, elle ne voulait rien en provenance de cet homme, ce monstre. Bougeant ses bras, elle essaya de le repousser, mais elle était trop mal pour mettre dans sa pousser autant de force dont elle avait besoin. La Force. Peut-être, que si elle se concentrait elle arriverait à l'activer. Ferment les yeux, elle inspira puis souffla. Un fourmillement de sensation vint se loger au creux de son ventre. Elle était là toute proche, elle pouvait la sentir. Mais sa concentration partie vite en fumée lorsque la voix robotique de Kylo Ren s'éleva dans la pièce.

— N'essaye même pas, l'avertit-il.

Rey ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et ne croisa aucun visage humain, elle ne vit que l'horrible masque porté par son ravisseur. Le fixant d'un regard remplit de haine la pilleuse d'épave répliqua.

— Sinon quoi ?

Soudainement, la douleur explosa. L'enfoiré avait fait pression sur sa blessure. Retenant un cri, elle ne voulait en aucun cas le satisfaire de la voir souffrir, Rey le toisa du regard. Après quelques secondes qui lui avaient semblées durée des heures, la douleur s'amoindrit. Même si celle-ci était encore présente, il avait fini par retirer la pression qu'il exerçait de sa main sûr son ventre.

— J'espère que ceci aura répondu à ta question, lâcha le chevalier de Ren.

Rey, sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus chaotique. Cette situation, stressante finira par l'achever, pensait-elle. Toujours sur ses gardes, face à cet homme, Rey ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle avait l'impression, qu'au moins s'il attentait quelque chose à son encontre elle verrait le coup venir. Frissonnant au contact de la peau froide de Kylo Ren contre son abdomen, Rey lui jeta un regard courroucé. En faisait-il exprès ?  
Se relevant du lit, le maître des chevaliers de Ren se baissa pour ramasser ses gants, puis s'avança vers la porte pour sortir. Sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même. Un étrange son électronique retentit et un squelette robotique se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

— 2-1B, est un droïde médical. Il avait été chargé de te soigner et cela aurait pu être avec succès si tu n'avais pas tenté de t'évader, encore une fois, déclara Kylo Ren. Il serait préférable pour toi, que cette fois-ci tu le laisses finir son travail correctement.

Sur quoi, dans un roulement de cape, il partit. La porte se refermant dernière lui.

— Afin de vous guérir, je vais procéder à la phase de recomposition des tissus, dit le droïde en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Rey regardait l'androïde se rapprocher avec une certaine curiosité. Il s'avançait d'une démarche bancale propre aux robots, l'ergonomie de ses engins était très compliqué à maîtriser, même pour de grand fabriquant. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, celui-ci pris à nouveau la parole :

— Je vais effectuer une inspection. Veuillez retirer toute entrave à son bon déroulement, annonça le droïde.

Suspicieuse Rey, ne fit rien. Il fallut que le robot répète plusieurs fois sa phrase pour qu'elle se décide enfin à obtempérer. En grimaçant et gémissant elle remonta son vêtement jusque sur sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'enlever complètement.  
L'androïde positionna ses bras métalliques au-dessus du ventre de Rey, paume vers le bas, des rayons verts sortirent de ses phalanges et scannèrent son abdomen. Une fois le programme terminé, il s'occupa de retirer le pansement, arrachant un glissement de douleur de la part de Rey.

— Comment t'appelles-tu ?, demanda Rey.  
— Je ne suis pas formaté pour répondre à cette question, répondit le droïde.

Rey était surprise. Elle avait déjà eu à faire à cette catégorie de robot et tous sans exception avaient un programme « d'humanisation » (nom donné au programme qui permettait de discuter avec un robot comme s'il s'agissait d'un humain) dans leur processeur.

— Je dois vous donner ceci pour la douleur, dit le robot en sortant un fiole du kit médical qu'il avait apporter avec lui.

Rey ne se fit pas prier, arrachant presque la fiole des mains robotiques elle la bu telle une assoiffée. Les effets se firent sentir au bout de quelques minutes. Elle se détendit, et finit par observer le droïde en activité.  
Les doigts de celui-ci s'agitaient autour de la blessure lançant des rayons bleus qui permirent à sa peau de se remodeler. Son corps frissonnait sous cet effet. Bientôt la peau de son ventre fut presque neuve, excepter des lignes rouges qui délimitaient la forme de ce qu'était sa plaie auparavant.

— Pour continuer correctement le processus de régénération, il faut que je examine aussi votre dos.

Rey se laissa faire, encore. Allongée sur le ventre, elle se sentit à nouveau frissonner. C'était une sensation bizarre, son corps jonglait entre le chaud et le froid sous l'effet des rayons lasers. Bientôt elle ne sentit plus rien. L'androïde s'était éloigné fouilla dans la mallette qu'il avait amené avec lui de quoi bander l'abdomen de Rey.

— Afin d'éviter tout saignements avant la phase finale, il me faut bander vos blessure.

Rey se releva, elle ne savait pas comment fonctionnait cette guérison avancée, mais apparemment, même si d'aspect sa blessure semblait guérie elle pouvait s'attendre à de mauvaises surprises. Le monstre lui avait bien avoué qu'elle avait déjà subit le processus, mais qu'il n'avait pu aboutir. Elle en déduit que bouger son corps, fut ce qui avait aggravé sa guérison.

— Pour finir le processus, il m'est ordonné de revenir dans deux heures et recommencer une nouvelle régénération. Il vous est ordonné de ne pas bouger avant la fin du processus, répéta deux fois le robot.

Prenant sa mallette avec lui le droïde partit, la porte s'ouvrant à sa hauteur. Rey était maintenant seule dans cette chambre qui semblait s'assombrir plus le temps passait. Elle se retourna dans le lit, le droïde avait fait des miracles elle ne sentait presque plus rien, mais ce n'était pas fini. Soufflant pour l'énième fois de la journée ou de la soirée, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle pensa à sa situation, Kylo Ren l'avait faite prisonnière et s'échapper allait se révéler être une tâche bien plus compliquée qu'auparavant, elle devait donc rester à l'affut de la moindre l'opportunité. Comme s'infiltrer hors de la chambre en même temps que le droïde. Mais pour l'instant ses yeux ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, se fermer. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle sombra à nouveau dans ses songe.


	3. CHAPITRE II

Voici le chapitre 2, j'ai mis plus de temps que je pensais à l'écrire mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat.

Je remercie : invité (dont je ne connais le nom), deborah, Blutopia et Inesss pour leur commentaires ça fait plaisir (3)

 **CHAPITRE II**

 _Trouble dans l'obscurité_.

 _— Général Hux, Kylo Ren est en vu, s'exclama le pilote._  
 _— Commencez la descente et préparez vous à redécoller dès qu'il sera à bord._  
 _— Bien mon Général._

Kylo Ren avançait, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans la neige à chacun de ses pas. Le corps inconscient qu'il tenait dans ses bras commençait à devenir de plus en plus lourd à supporter, et la douleur à son abdomen qui s'intensifiait, brouillait ses pensées qu'il essayait de garder le plus possible orientée vers la Force qui lui permettait de la soutenir, malgré les affreuses sensations de brûlure qui lui transperçaient le ventre et remontait de l'épaule à son visage. Petit à petit, les détails du paysage neigeux perdirent de leur intensité, comme si un filtre s'abattait sur ses yeux l'obligeant à se concentrer bien plus sur chaque pas qu'il faisait, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son mal aise initial. Un horrible goût métallique lui remonta dans la bouche, et il se stoppa pour cracher le sang qui tacha d'un rouge sombre la neige immaculée. Ses paupières semblaient vouloir se fermer toutes seules et le chevalier de Ren plissait les yeux le plus possible sur un point fixe pour les garder ouverts. Sous lui, il pouvait sentir le sourd grondement de la terre qui se fissurait déjà tout autour du centre névralgique de la base. Le comlink dans sa tunique émit plusieurs sons distincts tous espacés de quelques secondes, annonçant que sa position était localisée. Le tremblement de terre s'intensifiait de plus en plus, empêchant Kylo Ren d'entendre le moteur de la navette, qui venait les chercher, s'approcher. Mais une violente rafale de vent vint le frapper de plein fouet, l'obligeant à tourner la tête pour empêcher les flocons de neige, qui virevoltaient dans les airs, de lui rentrer dans les yeux lui permettant de voir le vaisseau qui amorçait sa descente. Une fois posé sur la terre ferme, la rampe d'accès s'affaissa laissant place au Capitaine Phasma accompagnée de trois stormtroopers en arrière-plan. Personne ne prononça un mot. Kylo Ren se contenta de monter à bord, transportant la fille comme si elle ne pesait presque rien. Il ne pouvait se permettre de paraître faible devant des individus inférieurs. La navette décolla aussitôt qu'il fut à bord. Le cliquetis de ses bottes emplissait l'habitacle qui survolait déjà la base en feu.  
La plupart de l'espace dont le petit vaisseau disposait était restreint. L'Uplsilon n'était qu'une navette ne pouvant qu'accueillir cinq membres d'équipage et une dizaine de passager. Contre l'un des murs d'aciers étaient installés seulement trois couchages. Déposant la fille sur l'une des couches, la porte permettant d'accéder au cockpit s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'air dépressurisé. Le général Hux se tenait debout droit comme i, les mains jointes dans son dos et un sourire sardonique pinçait ses lèvres. À cet instant, il se sentait d'excellente humeur et pour cause, voir l'immense balafre qui barrait le visage de l'homme en face de lui le réjoui.

— Vous avez une mine effroyable, lâcha-t-il.  
— Vos sarcasmes ne vous mèneront nul part, cracha Kylo Ren tout en poussant le général de son épaule pour passé dans l'habitacle.

Les lèvres de Hux se crispèrent contrariées. Il avait horreur qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

— Le Maître a ordonné votre rapatriement sur le Finalizer. Il veut s'entretenir avec vous à votre arrivée. Estimez-vous heureux s'il daigne vous accorder sa confiance à nouveau. Vous avez failli puis-je me permettre de vous le rappeler.

— Pas tout à fait, répondit Kylo Ren.

D'un geste de la tête, il montra le corps inconscient de la fille qui reposait sur une des couchettes.

— La pilleuse d'épave. Vous avez finalement réussi à la récupérer, dit Hux non sans une touche de sarcasme.

Kylo Ren ne l'écoutait pas, il se foutait bien de ce que cet imbécile pouvait lui dire. Regardant autour de lui, il chercha le compartiment où était rangé le matériel médical. S'approchant de la paroi murale, il appuya sur un bouton. Une trappe s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd et à tâtons, il sortit deux tubes transparent du casier.

— L'hyperdrive est prêt à être enclenché Sir, s'exclama le pilote.  
— Faites, répondit Kylo Ren.

Passant de nouveau à côté du général Hux, il sortit de l'habitacle et la porte se referma derrière lui. Le Capitaine Phasma ainsi que les trois stormtroopers étaient assis dos au mur, leur casque vissé sur la tête fixant un point au hasard de la navette. Tournant la tête il observa la fille allongée sur l'une ded couches. Son torse ne se soulevait pas au rythme régulier d'une respiration et un de ses bras pendait dans le vide. Cela aurait pu inquiéter le chevalier de Ren s'il n'était pas responsable de son état. Il ne se souvenait plus très bien la façon dont il avait réussi à la plonger dans cette état, la Force pouvait réserver bien des surprises, mais il s'avait que cela ne durerait peu de temps. Retirant la goupille d'un des tubes avec les dents, il écarta les pans de la tunique de la pilleuse d'épave afin d'observer sa blessure. C'etait pas beau à voir, et il était sûr que cela devait faire un mal de chien. Touché l'estomac avait été inévitable, et user de la Force aussi s'il voulait la garder en vie. Alors, il enfonça l'extrémité du cylindre dans la plaie béant et pressa l'autre côté dans l'intention de faire couler le liquide entre sa chair. La substance transparente vidée, elle commença à se solidifier et prendre une teinte bleutée. Une fois devenue gélatineuse Kylo Ren pu enfin relâcher la Force. La poitrine de la jeune fille monta et s'affaissa au rythme de sa respiration nouvelle et déviant son regard vers son visage il aperçut ses paupières remuer signe qu'elle allait se réveiller. Mais pas maintenant. Posant la main sur son front, il libéra à nouveau la Force cette fois dans l'unique intention de la rendre inconsciente. Ramenant son bras vers lui, il retira la goupille du second tube cette fois-ci pour ses propres blessures. Il écarta, non sans une grimasse, le tissu noir qui avec le sang en train de coagulait lui collait à la peau. La sueur perlait contre son front, dégoulinant sur son visage alors que le produit qu'il déversa dans sa plaie le brûlait. Un grognement guttural s'échappa du tréfonds de sa gorge, manifestant sa douleur. Rejetant au sol le tube presque vide, il amena sa tête en arrière soufflant comme un bœuf. Kylo Ren essuya d'une main la sueur qui lui démanger le visage en s'infiltrant entre les chairs de sa peau à vif. Ramassant le cylindre, il fit couler ce qui lui restait de produit sur un bout de tissu. Imbibé, il l'appliqua sur l'immonde balafre qui lui recouvrait le visage et l'épaule droite. Loin d'être aussi intense que celle ressentit à l'abdomen, la douleur qu'il ressentait au visage le fit gémir à nouveau. Rentrassent la ligne de sa plaie avec le tissu, il sentait les irrégularités de sa chair sous ses doigts. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle avait bien grandi depuis toutes ces années. La petite Rey. Il avait failli ne pas la reconnaître, mais sa Force l'avait trahi et maintenant qu'il l'avait rattraper, ellr allait enfin pouvoir devenir son élève et Luke Skywalker n'était pas là pour y mettre son veto.

La navette sortit de l'hyperespace, droit devant elle se tenait un vaisseau d'une taille monstrueuse, bouchant la vu sur la planète située approximativement à un demi rayon solaire de celui-ci. Le Star Destroyer construit dans le plus grand secret par le Premier Ordre violant ainsi le traité de désarmement instauré par la nouvelle République venait, quelques minutes auparavant, de sortir lui aussi de l'hyperespace. La navette amorça son atterrissage et entra sans encombre dans le ventre du Finalizer. À peine fut elle posée que la rampe d'accès s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Kylo Ren en tête de fil, Hux le suivant de près et le Capitaine Phasma portant la fille.

— Le leader Snoke vous attend dans la salle de conférences, annonça Hux une fois sur le sol du destroyer.  
— Très bien, apportez la fille dans le bloc vide le plus proche possible de mes appartements. Qu'un droïde s'occupe de sa blessure et prévenez-moi si elle se réveille.

Le général posa son regard sur Rey fronçant les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kylo Ren qui n'aimait pas la façon dont Hux posait son regard elle. Irrité, il regarda le Capitaine Phasma l'emporter, puis secouant la tête il partit vers ses appartements. Son casque perdu, il en avait besoin d'un nouveau. Rabattant sa capuche il marcha dans les longs couloirs du vaisseau. La pièce était spacieuse, un canapé noir, un lit et quelques meubles d'excellentes qualités l'habillait. Se dirigeant vers le centre de la pièce, il resta debout à attendre. Le sol ronronna et bientôt une colonne monta progressivement érigeant en son centre plusieurs casques identiques. Il en sortit un au hasard et le pilier fit le chemin inverse et s'engouffra dans le sous-sol. Fin prêt Kylo Ren partit rejoindre là où l'attendait Snoke.  
La salle de conférences était immense. Une grande table ronde entourée de nombreuses chaises était installé au centre de la pièce. Une grand baie vitrée permettait d'observer l'espace, et Kylo Ren ne pouvait le nier, le paysage étoilé était plaisant à voir. Un son se manifesta derrière lui, l'holoprojecteur venait d'être activé. Alors, le maître des chevaliers de Ren se retourna. Face à lui Snoke, semblait bien différent et moins impressionnant que dans son souvenir. Sûrement dû à la taille qu'il imposait dans la grande salle sur la base Starkiller.

— Enlève ton casque, commença Snoke.

Une boule d'anxiété commença à grossir dans la gorge de Ren, lui permettant difficilement d'avaler sa salive, mais il se concentra pour ne rien laisser paraître et fit ce que son maître lui avait ordonné.

— La pilleuse d'épave n'a pas retenu ses coups, constata-t-il. Hux m'a fait part de sa tentative d'évasion. Comment va-t-elle ?  
— Son état est stable, j'ai dû user de la Force pour geler ses systèmes vitaux. (Snoke sembla surpris, mais ne dit rien.) Un droïde la prend en charge en ce moment même.

Il y eut un blanc où Kylo Ren regardait l'hologramme de taille réduite, une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrant sa peau. Il n'aurait su dire si son maitre était satisfait ou non par cette nouvelle, et cela l'angoissait de devoir attendre que Snoke daigne prendre la parole.

— Mon cher apprenti, la mort d'Han Solo (son évocation provoqua un imperceptible pincement de lèvre chez Kylo Ren) t'a permis de développer une sensibilité nouvelle à la Force.

Snoke eut un sourire du moins c'est ce qu'il crut deviner, le visage de son maitre était beaucoup trop défiguré pour en être sûr.

— Tu es prêt pour finaliser ton enseignement.

Le cœur de Kylo Ren rata un battement, lorsque la nouvelle tomba. Toutes ses années d'entrainement acharné, venaient enfin de porter leurs fruits.

— En revanche, ( son cœur rata un autre battement cette fois-ci inquiet) je veux que tu entraines la fille, que tu la sensibilise à la Force. Fais en sorte que sa haine pour toi grandisse, enseigne lui l'art de magner le sabre et entrer dans sa tête. Fais lui revivre ses souvenirs, trouve le moyen pour qu'elle déteste ceux qui l'ont abandonnés et alors dans un mois tu l'emmèneras avec toi où j'achèverai ta formation.

Kylo Ren n'avait jamais été aussi détendu que maintenant. Un sentiment de fierté s'installa en lui alors qu'il quittait la pièce, la pression d'être en présence de Snoke retombée. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de demander la prise en charge de Rey que son Maitre la lui offrait sur un plateau. C'est d'excellente humeur qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

Ren regardait droit devant lui la galaxie à travers les grandes vitres du vaisseau. Son casque vissé sur la tête, son aura incitait à ne pas le déranger sans en subir son courroux. Pourtant à cet instant il était calme, et il le savourait avec dignité.

— Sir, les moniteurs ont annoncé une ouverture non autorisée du bloc B-21, la pilleuse s'est encore échappée, acheva la capitaine Phasma d'une voix monocorde.

Derrière son masque Kylo Ren esquissa un sourire agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait un goût prononcé pour l'évasion ? Sa main droite le démangea, sortir son sabre et détruire ce qui se trouvait tout autour de lui sembla être une idée très alléchante. Mais il devait contrôler ses émotions, la priorité était de la retrouver au plus vite avant qu'elle ne trouve un endroit où se terrer. Et même si le vaisseau était loin d'être aussi grand que la base Starkiller, il n'était pas moins construit sur les mêmes plans donnant accès à plusieurs endroits parfait pour se cacher. Ses bottes cliquetaient à chaque fois que celles-ci foulaient le sol. Le son se faisait de plus en plus impatient à mesure que Kylo Ren cherchait Rey dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Et à une intersection il la vit. Elle courait dans sa direction regardant derrière elle pour se rassurer de ne pas être suivi. Il la sentait, sa peur, elle emplissait l'espace et savoir que c'était lui qui provoquait cela chez elle le ravit, mais quelque chose d'autre le contraria. Sa démarche, n'était pas normale il avait l'impression qu'elle claudiquait en même temps qu'elle courrait. _L'inconsciente_ , pensa-t-il. Elle pensait pouvoir s'évader alors qu'elle était blessée. La colère s'insinua en lui, une colère qu'il dirigea tout particulièrement contre elle. Cette insouciante pilleuse d'épave. Pourtant lorsqu'il croisa son regard perdu et effrayé sa colère s'estompa et une boule se forma dans son estomac. Avançant de quelques pas, il se retrouva devant-elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas était en train de se passer en lui, la lumière qu'il avait pensée éteinte en tuant son père provoqua un sentiment de culpabilité à l'égard de Rey. Elle ne bougeait plus, qu'importe qu'elle le voulait ou non elle ne le pouvait pas. Il l'avait sous son contrôle.  
Repoussant ses pensées, il leva sa main et usa de la Force. Aussitôt elle s'écroula et anticipant sa chute il la rattrapa en la soulevant de ses bras, avec l'intention de la ramener dans le bloc B-21.

Dans sa chambre Kylo Ren regardait le casque fondu de son grand-père pensif. Il ne comprenait pas. Il avait tué son père la seule personne qui l'empêchait de devenir plus puissant et de tirer un trait sur la lumière qui tentait de se frayer continuellement un chemin dans son esprit. Il avait embrassé la souffrance qu'avait engendrée le meurtre de son père comme une délivrance, la haine qu'il lui vouait avec disparue en même temps qu'Han Solo lui même. C'était ce qu'il avait recherché tout ce temps, alors pourquoi la sentait-il toujours autour de lui ?  
Se levant du canapé, il se dirigea vers une pièce adjacente au salon. Un miroir reposait contre la surface murale, une cabine de douche ainsi qu'une baignoire donnait à la pièce son utilité. S'avançant jusqu'à ce que son bassin se retrouve à quelques centimètres du lavabo, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son casque et le retira. Sans ménage, il le laissa tomber sur le bord du meuble. Fixant son reflet à travers le miroir, il passa ses doigts sur la fine cicatrise qui lui ornait le visage. Elle était la preuve qu'il avançait sur les traces de son grand-père et il en était fier. Qu'importe qu'elle l'ait défiguré, il avait son masque.  
Son cœur fit une embardée. Plusieurs fois. C'était une sensation désagréable qui lui donna envie de vomir. Les mains crispées au lavabo, il sentit un trouble dans la Force qui passait à travers lui comme une bourrasque de vent glacé.  
Rey.  
Qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Se saisissant de son casque qu'il repositionna sur sa tête, il s'empressa de sortir de la salle de bain. Récupérant ses gants au passage, il sortit de ses appartements bien décidé à lui faire passer l'envie d'user de la Force dans sa condition.  
Marchant à grands pas, il ne tarda pas de se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre assignée à la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'ouvrit d'elle même, le digicode ne lui servait pas à grand chose avec la Force de son côté. Observant la pièce, dirigeant son regard vers le sol Kylo Ren découvrit Rey à terre essayant avec peine de se relever. Se précipitant vers elle, il passa une main dans sa poche il sortit le comlink qu'il utilisa pour faire venir le droïde qui lui avait été assigné. Il enleva ses gants pour prendre sa température. L'entendant se plaindre de son état, il lui répondit le plus calmement possible avant de la porter dans ses bras. Elle était mal au point. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps et le bandage était imbibé de sang. Il était en colère, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le droïde avait déserté sa chambre. Palpant son ventre, il s'attarda plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû sur sa peau. Elle était douce, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser et c'était très agréable. Il sentait l'épiderme frissonner sous son touché et son égo ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était parce qu'il la caressait de ses doigts. Ren sentit la paume des mains de la jeune fille appuyé contre son torse alors qu'il continuait de palper son ventre. Elle voulait qu'il arrête et il l'aurait fait si elle ne s'était pas montrée si effrontée à son égard. L'envie de lui faire mal, c'était imposé à lui comme une bourrasque de vent glacial et il fit pression sur ses côtes. La voir souffrir pas sa main lui donnait une impression de puissance et c'était une sensation des plus grisante. Pourtant, elle ne dura pas longtemps, car quelque chose se glissait en lui comme un venin lui faisant ressentir la culpabilité de son acte. Aussitôt, il releva sa main comme si sa peau l'avait bruler. La respiration de Rey était redevenue régulière, la peur se lisant toujours en elle, mais au moins la vive douleur qu'il lui avait infligée avait disparue. Pour son propre plaisir, il frôla à nouveau sa peau de ses mains, et il sentit son regard noir le transpercer. Trouvant qu'il avait assez joué, il se leva, ramassant ses gants au passage et ouvrit la porte par la pensée. Derrière, le droïde qu'il avait appelé se tenait droit les bras le long de son corps robotique. Le fait qu'il n'émettait aucun son donnait l'impression qu'il était en veille. Mais, les lumières qui émanaient de sa tête et son torse prouvaient le contraire. D'un geste vif il se retourna vers Rey et lui expliqua la raison de la présence du droïde. Puis, non sans avoir lancé une pique à la pilleuse d'épave, il partit.  
Marchant dans les couloirs vides Kylo Ren avait sa main poser au manche de son sabre. Son bras le démangeait affreusement. Il avait pensé pouvoir se contrôler, mais plus il s'éloignait de la présence si étrange de Rey, plus l'irrépressible envie de briser ce qui pouvait rencontrer son chemin s'intensifiait. L'obscurité et la lumière s'entrechoquaient en lui provoquant un ras de marré qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Tournant à une intersection, il passa à côté d'un stormtrooper en armure blanche. Il ne l'avait pourtant frôlé que de quelques millimètres, mais ce fut assez pour Kylo Ren qui rejeta sa frustration sur le pauvre soldat.  
Les pieds du stormtrooper ne touchèrent bientôt plus le sol, remuant dans le vide avec l'espoir de pouvoir à nouveau se reposer sur la surface plane du vaisseau. Puis les mouvements s'amoindrirent pour finalement se stopper et c'est dans un bruit sourd qu'il s'effondra au sol. Kylo Ren se retourna et s'engouffra dans un nouveau couloir.


End file.
